<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VID: Statuette by frayadjacent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715696">VID: Statuette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent'>frayadjacent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I couldn't keep to myself</em>. </p><p>Pearl; order and chaos; collective joy and liberation in Steven Universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VidUKon Premieres 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>VID: Statuette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains spoilers for all of Steven Universe and a few clips from SU: The Movie and Steven Universe Future, but no spoilers for SU:TM and one spoiler for SUF, which might not be noticeable out of context.</p><p>There are some fast cuts and fast motion but no flashing stutter cuts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/1mcxi9r5n0kp5rd/fray-adjacent_StevenUniverse_Statuette.mp4/file">Download</a> | <a href="https://youtu.be/Au2FZFRaisU"> Youtube</a> | <a href="https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/114877.html">Dreamwidth post</a><br/>
<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>